Cuz Fang's Fergalicious
by I'll have some stupid cliche
Summary: Max is looking for the iPod and finds something much better. Fax fluff.
1. Fangaliscious

Pure Fax fluff

**Pure Fax fluff. I love fluff. I also love the thought of Fang dancing to Fergie. I couldn't resist. If you guys like this one, it might be more than a oneshot 'cuz I have that scenario haunting my thoughts (as if I don't spend enough time in my head as it is. Like I nedd fictional characters hanging out in there too.) as well. You know, pure Romantic-Comedy. I love romantic comedies.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Well, that's not true. I am the proud owner of 27 pens. I bought them with my very own money. But I digress.**

"Where's the iPod?" I (being Max in case you're just tuning in.) called. The Flock and I were staying in an abandoned house on some beach (I know, you'd think that with my track record I would stay away but I just couldn't help myself. It calls to me like the siren to the poor unsuspecting boaters.) At the moment, we were just going with the flow (as the voice would say if it were still around.)

"Fang has it," Angel's soft voice called back.

"Thanks, Sweetie," I replied. I went up to the room Fang had claimed. As I neared his door I could hear the strains of a tinny voice. He had that up LOUD. I opened the door. He was dancing around in his boxers. He sang softly to himself. I strained to hear what he said.

_You could see me, you can't squeeze me. I ain't easy, I ain't sleazy. _I chuckled. I can't believe he was listening to Fergalicious. He's been hanging around Total too much. He did some weird grindy motion. I stifled my laugh. He hadn't realized I was standing there.

_It's hot, hot. _He did a move that could only be described as, well, hot. As much as i hate to admit it, I was sorta, ogling him. I mean, picture it. A boy with midnight black wings, dancing around in his boxers. Fang is, dare I say, quite the looker.

_Fergalicious def-, Fergalicious def-, Fergalicious def-...Fergalicious definition make them boys go crazy. _It was getting harder to hide my laughter. He rolled his shoulders and twirled his hips. He proceeded to do a pretty... provocative dance. Well, it would've been if he didn't think he was alone. (**A/N Was that confusing? It was confusing to me and I wrote it.) **

_All the time I turn around brotha's gather round always looking at me up and down looking at my (uuhh).I just wanna say it now I ain't tryin to round up drama little mama I don't wanna take your man_. I couldn't contain the laughter anymore. I burst into hysterics. He looked at me and I noticed a light blush crept onto his cheeks. That surprised but I couldn't stop laughing long enough to question it. He quickly removed the earbuds and turned off the iPod.

"How long have you been standing there?" He kept his voice calm but I could hear the underlying worry. Instead of replying, I mimicked one of his dance moves. His blush deepened. I couldn't help but smile at his embarrassment. It was nice to see the emotional side of Fang. Then, a wicked grin spread across his face, momentarily stunning me. Not because he, you know, brings the sunshine into my life or anything like that. Riiiiiiight. He pulled me into the room while still in my paralyzed state. I snapped out of it when I heard the door click shut.

"What are you doing?" I asked. He turned to face me.

"I need to make sure that you don't tell anybody. Insurance, if you will," he stated, a demonic grin growing.

"How's about you just trust me not to tell?" I said pleasantly.

"No...I don't think so," He shook his head as if in regret but he had a mischievous glint in his eyes. I took a step away from him.

"Angel probably already knows."

"Maybe...maybe not. She's pretty preoccupied at the moment. She's really into that sand castle." He took a step towards me. I took another step back.

"Fine. What'd you have in mind?" I actually didn't want to know what he had in mind. I don't like that look at all. Well, just a little 'cuz Fang even showing emotion makes my knees go weak but if not for that that look would make me queasy. He took another step. I stepped back until I hit a wall. He quickly closed the space between us.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe something that would embarrass you if I were ever to, you know, let it slipped into my thoughts around Angel." I swallowed. 'Cuz, I was nervous about what it might be not because of his smell or the way his chest muscles felt so near to me or, you know, his sheer _closeness._

"Like...?" I prompted. He slid his hands to rest on my hips. My breathing was coming in little, staggered breaths. He pressed his body closer to mine and leaned down, his lips hovering just above mine, his breath fanning across my face.

"Like this." He closed the distance between my mouth and his. It started out softly but soon his tongue ran across my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I wanted to lock him out, I really did, but my body and my brain were working against each other and my body won. I wanted to pull away and slap him for blackmailing me but I loved the way his hips grinded against mine like when he was dancing. After a bit I finally regained control over my body and pulled back.

"Fine! I won't tell," I gasped. He chuckled. I stuck my tongue out at him and he licked it. Licked it! Jeeze. And I thought I didn't have control over myself. He kissed me softly.

"Good. But I have a question?"

"What?" I sighed, exasperated. What did he want now? A lap dance?

"Can we do that again?" And with that his lips were on mine again.

**Okay, I just had to do a cutesy Fax fic. I love Fax. Fax makes me happy. And I decided that not enough fics had a dancing Fang, so I had to make one. Remember me, I don't expect much, never have , never will. So just give me ONE review.**

**Peace and Love and Dreams of Hot Guys (specifically a particular bird boy with black wings-wink,wink),**

**CRC**


	2. The After Effect

**It's back by popular demand! Yay! I feel so loved. **

**Disclaimer: You know the deal. It still isn't mine. Nothing is. Nothing but those 27 pens.**

God. I should catch Fang doing embarrassing things more often. Still pinning me against the wall, he trailed kisses down my chin to my neck. He nibbled softly.

"Uh... Fang? I'm pretty sure that's how hickeys are made." He pulled back.

"Actually, hickeys are broken capillaries, caused by the suction. It pulls them to the surface, causing them to pop. It's essentially a bruise."(**A/N They really are. You can make them go away faster-supposedly, I myself have never had the opportunity present itself- by putting a spoon in the freezer and putting it on the hickey while it is just starting to form and it has to be cold)** That's the most I'd ever heard him say. And it was about _hickeys_ for God's sake.

"Oh." Was all I managed. He smirked and went back to nibbling on my neck. He worked his way back up to my lips and hovered above them for a second, teasing me, just letting his breath tickle my lips. "For the love of God, Fang! Just kiss me!" I surprised myself. He smirked at my reaction.

"I'm just so damn tempting, aren't I?" He teased.

"Oh yeah. You're just fangaliscious," I said sarcastically. He gave me a look. I snickered.

"That's not very nice, Max."

"And...?" He got a mischievous glint in his eye. "What are going to do?" I asked.

"Nothing," he replied. He moved one of his hands off my hips and trailed a finger up my spine causing me to shiver. He smirked. "Absolutely nothing," he whispered in my ear. He nibbled on my earlobe.

"Please stop," I whispered with absolutely no authority in my voice.

"Stop what? I'm doing nothing," He said innocently.(**A/N Is that an oxymoron? Doing nothing.)** I whimpered. I actually whimpered. I'm so weak. I felt him smirk. I wanted to smack him, I did. But I couldn't. Once again, my body was working against me. He moved his lips back up to mine. I entwined my fingers through his hair. You never really know how much hair someone has until you have your fingers in it. I don't know how much time passed but we didn't hear the door open and someone enter until they cleared their throat.

"Sorry to burst in on fun time with Fang (**A/N I've always wanted to say that on this site before I even signed up. I just think I'm oh-so-clever.) **but we were looking for you guys." I pulled back at the sound of Iggy's voice. How did he even know what we were doing? I took another step away from Fang which Iggy must have heard. He smirked. "Dinner's ready. Though I guess you could just continue to suck each others faces off. But I'm not sure how long you could live off each other."

"Shut up, Ig," I snapped. He snickered.

"Somebody's embarrassed," he clucked. I gave him a glare that was wasted on him. "Don't worry. I won't tell. YET." With that he left the room. I swear I heard him laugh maniacally.

**Okay, that's chapter 2. I know, chapter 1 was infinitely better. It'll get better. I promise. Next chapter is The Dinner. Let's see how awkward I can make it.**

**Peace and Love and Hot Vampires (Thought I'd mix it up a bit since chances are, if you like Fang you'd like a vampire.),**

**CRC**


	3. Dinner Time

**It's Dinner Time! Hehe. I just had to say that. So anywho, it's the dinner scene. I know you all have been waiting for the awkward hilarity. I got 35 reviews as of now and it makes me feel great. Now I feel greedy so I am raising it to **_**2**_** reviews to the next chapter. I'm so greedy right? (Note the sarcasm)**

**Disclaimer: Nada.**

"So I guess we should go down to dinner," I said reluctantly.

"I like Iggy's idea better. Just stay here and 'suck each others faces off''." He made air quotes with his fingers. It surprised me that he would admit to such a thing. He was usually so passive. He actually sounded...cheery as he said that. He snickered at my shocked face and pushed me out the door. That's when it hit me. It was dinner time. When I came in Fang was still in his boxers that he had slept in. In fact, he was still in his boxers now. Had we really been making out that long?

He quickly pulled on some jeans and a t-shirt and followed me out. I was still mulling over the fact that we had been kissing for several hours. He waved a hand in front of my face.

"Earth to Max." I snapped out of it. He smirked. "See, I have you in a daze. Pull yourself together. You're not presentable," he teased. Fang. Teasing. Has the world come to an end? He kissed me softly and then turned me around and walked me to the stairs.

"Shut up," I said. So it was a bit of a delayed reaction but I got it out. That's all that matters. He shook his head slightly then put on his regular mask of indifference. I walked down the stairs and entered the kitchen. I quickly built a mental wall around my thoughts to keep Angel out. Everyone was seated at the table in the corner but Iggy (and Fang and I, but that's a given.) who was at the oven pulling out something that smelled heavenly. Fang came in silently behind me. Iggy heard my footsteps and looked up to shoot me an evil grin. (Well, I thought it looked evil but that's probably because it was directed at me. I sat down at the table.

"Max?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, sweetie?" I took a sip of the water that was at my place.

"What does hanky-panky mean?" **(A/N I love that word.)** I nearly choked on the water.

"Where'd you hear that?" I asked in a strangled voice.

"Iggy's head." I glared at him. At times like these, I really hate that he's blind. Iggy put a tray of lasagna on the table and sat across from me. Fang slid silently into the chair next to mine. Iggy hummed quietly as he cut the lasagna into squares.

"What are you humming, Iggy? Do you not know the words? Is that why you're humming? Is it a good song? I like music? Oh! Fang, can I have the iPod after dinner? I wanted to-,"Iggy cut Nudge off before she could blabber anymore.

"It's just a song, Nudge."

"Do you know ANY of the words? I'd like to hear the-."

"All right." He hummed a little bit more and sang one line. I hated him for that line. _Best friends, Ex-friends till the end, Better off as lovers. _**(A/N I love this song. It's Bang the Doldrums by Fall Out Boy. Did you know doldrums are a state of inactivity or depression? I looked it up when I learned the name of this song. P.S. I have decided to add little bits of songs to each chapter**.)

"Why would you be singing that? Do you just like it? Or do you like some_one_? Or-." Iggy shushed her.

"No reason," he said mysteriously. He put a slice on each plate and put one in front of everybody. "Dig in!" he side, his mood suddenly cheerful. Sheesh. Was he trying to drive me crazy? I took a bite off my food. Through dinner all you could hear was scraping forks and Nudge's incessant chatter. Then came dessert.

Iggy pulled a cake smothered in icing out of the fridge. My mouth watered at the site of it.

"I made cake 'cuz we had some extra stuff lying around." Once everybody had a piece, I said everybody had to put a napkin in their lap. Hey, I have to keep some sense of domesticism. While Iggy was taking a shower in the praise he was given on his delicacy, Fang reached under the table to adjust his napkin. I felt Fang's hand on my knee. I stifled my surprised yelp. I sent a glare his way. He just smirked at me and moved his hand higher. I let out an inaudible squeak. He started to trace little circles on my thigh.

"Fang," I hissed. He just moved up even higher, tracing my hip bone and his fingers grazed the tiny bit of exposed flesh at the bottom of my shirt. I tried to hide the giggles as he became to softly and slowly make circles there too. It tickled. I let one escape and everyone stared at me.

"You all right, Max," Gazzy questioned.

"Fine. I'll be right back." I quickly got up form the table and practically sprinted to my room. I heard something as I left. Iggy bursting into hysterics and all the kids asking what was wrong with me. I mean, I had left half that cake uneaten.

**There's chapter 3. Hope you liked it. I like writing this story. It's fun. Tell me what you think.**

**Peace and Love and Good Grades on Finals (I have one this afternoon. I should be studying right now. Wish me luck),**

**CRC**

**P.S. My new favorite word is Faxtion. Get it? Fax Action. Get it? Huh? Huh? Oh, never mind.**


	4. Lover Boy

**The songs at the beginning of each chapter will hint at what happens during the chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this fic. This fic is mine, mine, MINE. **

_Hey boy where do you get it from  
Hey boy where did you go ?  
I learned my passion in the good old  
Fashioned school of loverboys _

_-Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy By Queen_

I closed the door to my room and started to pace. Did I really like Fang like that? Sure it was nice to kiss him and everything but did I want to be his girlfriend or mate or person or whatever you wanted to call it? (**A/N Just because you'd like to kiss someone and you eventually do doesn't mean you are in a "courtship". Just had to say that. I'm a pessimist or a cynical person or whatever you want to call it.)** Maybe. I wasn't too sure. But did _he_ want to? I let myself become engulfed in my thoughts and pacing. I didn't the door open and close. This was happening a lot recently.

I felt Fang wrap his arms around my waist (**A/N I've noticed a lot of authors mix up waste and waist. No offense whenever I see that I can't help but giggle like a 6 year-old. Fang touched Max's poop? Eeeeeew.)** I felt his breath on my neck and it made me slightly dizzy.

"Hey...?" I said uneasily. I didn't like that fluttery feeling I got with him so close. He chuckled softly at the uncertainty in my voice. Fang had laughed and smiled more in the past day than I had seen my entire life. Was it because of...me? He kissed the back of my neck. "Shouldn't...you, uh...go give Nudge the, uh, iPod?" I stuttered. I felt his smirk on my skin.

"I gave it to her before I came in here. Are you trying to get rid of me, Max?" He teased.

"...Not. Really?" He turned me around. He gave me a serious look but I could see the amusement in his eyes.

"Now, Max. Not really? Don't sound too sure there. I think I should convince you." I tried to gain control of myself.

"Maybe you just want to kiss me and your tip-toeing around it. You're just chicken." Wait, did I just practically dare him to kiss mw? What's wrong with me. He grinned mischievously.

"Maybe," he replied. He pressed his lips to mine. _Come on, Max. Gain control. You're stronger than this. _But apparently, I wasn't. I gave in almost instantly. Before I could get too into it, though, he pulled back. "We should talk first." What? Talk? I didn't want to talk. I wanted to kiss him. And since when did he want to talk? I was usually the one that wanted to talk. He sat me on the bed. "Do you like me?" He asked. Wow, he got right down to business. Then again, he was still Fang. He wasn't really one for small talk.

"Do you?" I replied.

"Yes." He didn't even hesitate.

"I like you too." I realized that I did. Hm. I guess when it comes down to it, you don't really need to analyze it.

"Good." Suddenly, his mood was teasing again. He sat next to me on the bed and took my hand and drew little lines with his thumb. "It's late. You should sleep.'

"Hey! Who died and made you leader? YOU go to bed." He smirked. He rubbed my back in between my wings. I felt myself relax.

"You look wiped. You should get some rest. You never sleep."

"I'm fine. Besides, the flock should be in bed before me," I objected meekly. He was right. I haven't really gotten a full nights sleep in a few years.

"They're in their rooms with orders to be in bed in 15 minutes or to face my wrath."

"But-."

"Shut up and get some sleep." He rubbed the length of my back and was slowly-so slowly I didn't realize it- leaning me back towards my pillow. I felt him lie down next to me, still rubbing my back. I felt myself fall into the first good sleep I'd gotten in a while.

**Awww. Who knew Fang could be a good old fashioned lover boy? Thought I'd make this one a little sweeter than the other chapters. Tell me what you think.**

**Peace and Love and Sweet Romantic Guys,**

**CRC**


	5. Good Morning, Indeed

**I know it took me a while to update but I had to consult my muses. Apparently, they aren't happy with me so I had to wait until they decided that I was worthy of their help. I had no idea they were such nit-pickers. Don't aggravate them or they'll ignore you.**

**I know Fang is immensely OOC in this story but he has to be to make it all cutesy and flirty. Normal Fang just isn't flirty.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride (insert witty comment here)**

_We got the afternoon,  
You got this room for two,  
One thing I've left to do,  
Discover me,  
Discovering you.  
-Your Body is a Wonderland, John Mayer_

I woke up when I felt the light streaming into my windows. I rubbed my eyes and pulled the blanket over my head, deciding that it was still too early to get up. I heard a chuckle at the other end of my bed. I sat up and looked toward the noise groggily. Fang sat at the edge of my bed, cross-legged.

"What are _you_ laughing at?" He smirked.

"You," he stated simply. I scowled at him. He moved to sit next to my head. "You know you love me," he teased.

"No, I don't. You are an evil, evil person who just has the benefit of being a pretty boy," I grumbled. My God, did I really just call him a pretty boy? Has my brain been turned off these past few days?

"Pretty boy!?" He exclaimed indignantly. Then again, I could work it to my advantage. I sat up.

"Yes. A pretty boy."

"Pretty boy! I am **not** a pretty boy."

"Oh, so you're an ugly boy?" I teased. He turned a little pink.

"Well, no but I'm not _pretty._"

"Why not? If you're not pretty, then you're ugly."

"**No.** I can be handsome or... I don't know, hot or whatever. Guys can't be pretty."

"Yes they can!"

"Well, I'm not one of them." I laughed.

"Yes, you are."

"I am not!"

"Did we go to the same school while we were at Anne's? You would be considered a pretty boy. JJ told me so."

"Well, that's one person's opinion." I chuckled. He narrowed his eyes at me. I took this as a warning sign. I jumped off the bed. He got off after.

"Now, Fang. Let's not do anything that you'll regret later," I said. He grinned demonically.

"I don't think _I'll_ regret it." Did you see the emphasis on I'll? Meaning that _I_ might. I made a move for the door but he got there before I did. He locked it quickly and had me pinned to the bed before you could say "pretty boy". (**A/N Trying to stick to a theme here.)** His fingers grazed my stomach and I knew what he was going to do.

"Please don't," I said. He snickered before ensuing the tickle torture. He was sitting on me so I couldn't even escape. As I tried to contain my giggles, I was thinking of a way to turn the tables. And that's harder than it sounds. I grabbed his wrists and quickly rolled on top of him. I tried to even out my breathing but I was having trouble breathing for a different reason then. Fang was staring at me intently.

"Now that you've gained control, what do you plan on doing with it?" He questioned.

"I'm going to talk. We can't spend all day in here again."

"Why not?" He whined. I laughed. Up until yesterday, he didn't even show emotion and now he's _whining._

"Because! We just can't." He stuck his lower lip out in a pout, looking very much like Angel when she's trying to get what she wants without controlling us completely. I felt the urge to kiss it. So I did. Before he leaned into I pulled back. "We can't," I said as if I were scolding Angel for said pout. "If we start then I'll be tempted to stay."

"Exactly! You want to stay. I _know_ you want to kiss me. Why fight it?" He said this all as if we were discussing the weather.

"Your judgment is blinded by hormones and can't be trusted," I said sternly.

"Please? It'll be fun," he sing-songed.

"No!" Though we both knew my resolve was weakening. His hand rested on my hips.

"Come on."

"Last time I let you kiss me we were in here for hours and I didn't even realize it. It's not going to happen again." I didn't realize it at the time but he was ever so slowly pulling my face closer to his. In fact, I didn't realize it until our noses were touching. "Fang," I growled. He ignored me and brought my lips to his-not that I put up much of a fight but, still. And, you know, so as not to be rude, I kissed him back. After a few minutes, (though with me you never know, it was probably a few hours.) I pulled back. "We should stop." He sat up but I still straddling him so we just ended up in the same place as before but now we were sort of upright.

"Why?"

"Shouldn't they be worrying what's wrong with us by now?"

"They can do without us."

"But I don't want them to wor-," He cut me off with a kiss.

"They'll be fine. Iggy can handle them. Besides, I haven't even heard them get up yet."

"When they do get up Iggy will probably tell them what we're doing," I muttered darkly. He started to nibble on my neck, making coherent thought almost impossible.

"No he won't. If he tells, he won't have leverage. That's all he really wants," he mumbled into my neck.

"That makes me feel better," I managed. I even got a little sarcasm to leak into my voice. He chuckled and moved his mouth back to mine.

"It'll be fine." He went back to kissing me and we stayed like that for who knows how long.

**There it is. Now I have a question. I was wondering if any of you have any ideas to what the song should be. I'll base the next chapter off the song. Write it in your review if you have any ideas. (The muses are still a little ticked.)**

**Peace and Love and Tickle Fights with Hot Fictional Characters,**

**CRC**


	6. Different View

**Well, finals are done so I can write more often as I have no social life and will wittle away the hours in front of the computer screen. Who knows, this story may even develop some sort of plot! (gasp!)**

**I'd like to say thanks to the people- O' Future Ruler Maria Larry, Running to Stand Still, Adam's-Song 182, and roughdiamond5 -who offered up songs. On Monday though, I became addicted to The Kooks (if you haven't heard of them, look them up RIGHT NOW. Before you even read this chapter.) and I will be using one of their songs due to the inspiration I obtained from it.**

**Disclaimer: Maximum Ride has been disclaimed.**

**P.S. Yay! Look at all those reviews!**

_I never thought we'd come this far  
But then how we come that far  
And I won't let them in  
Cause she's my lover and not my friend_

_-Be Mine, The Kooks_

**Fang POV****(A/N Surprised? So am I. I kept arguing with myself about whether to do this. But roughdiamond5's review convinced me)(A/N2 This is basically the last chapter in his POV.)(A/N3 By now you're probably thinking 'get on with the chapter already lady.' I promise this is the last one before it starts. I've decided that since Fang is so quiet, he over thinks everything.)**

I watched Max while she was sleeping. Yeah, I know that sounds all creepy and stalkerish but she's pretty when she sleeps. Not that she isn't when she's awake but when she's asleep she doesn't have that perma-worry crease on her forehead. She has this sort of peaceful little smile instead. The sunlight was starting to fan over her face and she let out a small grunt and ran a hand over her eyes. She squinted into the light for a second before rolling over, pulling the blanket over her head. I couldn't help but laugh. She threw the blanket off and sat up, glaring at me. I was sitting Indian-style at the other end of her bed.

"What are _you_ laughing at?" She croaked. I'm sure she meant for it to sound harsh but it came out as a croaky squeak. I smirked at the sound.

"You," I said. She scowled at me. It was really more cute and adorable then it was pissed and angry. I sat next to her head. "You know you love me," I joked. It felt good to tease her. I knew that if she weren't so crabby now she would appreciate me even letting her in, behind the barrier I liked to put up. It's really just self-defense. After all those years of getting hurt by the people you _thought_ you could trust, you feel the need to protect yourself.

"No I don't. You're and evil, evil person who just has the benefit of being a pretty boy," she grouched. Now, I realize her tongue has been loose around me of late (in more ways than one) but, come on, a _pretty boy_? I am **not** a pretty boy. Pretty implies being delicate and well, clean and I can only shower when I can find one which isn't really too often.

"Pretty boy!?" I practically yelled. This is outrageous. Her face lit up like a Christmas tree. This is Max's "I have an idea that's going to piss Fang off but will humor me," face.

"Yes. A pretty boy," she said pragmatically.

"Pretty boy!" I repeated. "I am _not_ a pretty boy." She grinned making the room a little brighter.

"Oh, so you're an ugly boy?" What? No! I felt my face heat up a little.

"Well, no but I'm not _pretty._"

"Why not? If you're not pretty, then you're ugly." What kind of twisted logic is that? What happened to the in between?

"_No._ I can be handsome or... I don't know, hot or whatever. Guys can't be pretty." Damn straight.

"Yes they can!" She argued. Grrrrr.

"Well, I'm not one of them." She laughed. It was infuriating.

"Yes, you are." Oh. My. God.

"I am not!" She got this defiant look on her face that I recognized from when we were fighting Erasers.

"Did we go to the same school while we were at Anne's? You would be considered a pretty boy. JJ told me so." So, I didn't have anything against JJ before but now, I hate her. She is the reason for these shenanigans.

"Well, that's one person's opinion." She chuckled. I narrowed my eyes at her. I saw a flash of fear on her face before jumping up form the bed. I jumped up after her.

"Now, Fang. Let's not do anything that you'll regret later," she pleaded. I felt the evil grin taking over my face. I won't regret it one bit. She seemed to realize that by the look on my face.

"I don't think _I'll_ regret it." If I really felt like it I would've laughed maniacally. She made a beeline for the door but I made it there before she could. I locked it and pinned her to the bed. I straddled her hips and ran the tips of my fingers along her stomach. She knew what I was going to do.

"Please don't," she said, even though I knew she had given up the fight. I tickled her. She was trying to contain her giggles but they came out as these demented snorts. Suddenly, she grabbed my wrists and rolled herself on top of me. She seemed to be having a little difficulty breathing. I wondered if I were the reason. The thought made me happy. I stared at her as she tried to breathe evenly.

"Now that you have gained control, what do you plan on doing with it?" I asked.

"I'm going to talk. We can't spend all day in here again." Why not?

"Why not?" I whined. I liked it in here what was wrong with here? She laughed. Probably wondering what the hell was wrong with me. Honestly, so was I.

"Because! We just can't." My lip jutted out in an involuntary pout. What was I, six? I saw a flash of something in her eyes. She leaned down and kissed my lower lip. I was just about to lean into her but she pulled back. "We can't. If we start then I'll be tempted to stay," she scolded.

"Exactly! You want to stay. I _know_ you want to kiss me. Why fight it?" I said cheerfully.

"Your judgment is blinded by hormones and can't be trusted," she said. I wasn't having that.

"Please? It'll be fun," I sing-songed. I was going to crack her shell.

"No!" I was _so_ winning. I put my hands on her hips.

"Come on." I slowly started to pull her towards me.

"Last time I let you kiss me we were in here for hours and I didn't even realize it. It's not going to happen again." She didn't even realize what was happening 'til I touched my nose to hers. "Fang," she hissed. I ignored her and kissed her. She leaned into me after a few seconds of inner debate (I know because she purses her lips when she's arguing with herself.). After a while that wasn't long enough, she pulled back. "We should stop," she whispered. Because she whispered it I knew she didn't really mean it. I sat up so that our noses were touching again.

"Why?" I asked. Why now? Is she _trying_ to torture me?

"Shouldn't they be worrying what's wrong with us by now?" Of course. The flock was always her main priority. She should worry about herself once in a while.

"They can do without us," I argued.

"But I don't want them to wor-," I cut her off with a kiss. She needed to relax and I wanted to be the one to help her do it.

"They'll be fine. Iggy can handle them. Besides, I haven't even heard them get up yet."

"When they do get up Iggy will probably tell them what we're doing," she mumbled darkly. I started to nibble on her neck. I liked to nibble on her neck because I could smell her hair form there. She smelled like bubble gum. **(A/N So he says in his blog) **

"No he won't. If he tells, he won't have leverage. That's all he really wants," I mumbled into her neck. Come on, Max. Give in already.

"That makes me feel better," she breathed sarcastically. Yes, Max. That's right. Just come to Fang. (Insert evil laugh here). I chuckled and kissed her again.

"It'll be fine," I assured her. We kissed as long as she would allow.

**Woah. That's the longest chapter I've ever written. Phew. I'm wiped out. -collapses on keyboardhjjhhh- **

**Tell me if there should be more Fang POV.**

**Peace and Love and Blissful Kisses with a Constant Inner-Monologue,**

**CRC**


	7. Found

**Second post in 24 hours. I really don't have any life. I have decided that I will be switching POV around some.**

**I am dedicating this chapter to my bestest buddy, Sana, because I am forcing her to read this story. Hi, Sana! -waves-**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

_You're dead!  
Have you heard the news that you're dead? _

_-Dead!, My Chemical Romance_

**Max POV ****(2 days later)**

I really need to stop this. But I can't. Fang is a terrible, terrible drug. Seriously. I need rehab. Though chances are, I'd have an immediate relapse. One minute, I'm perfectly fine. The next _he_ comes in and I'm all drooling and falling over myself.

After being holed up in my room the few days, only leaving to eat (earning a round of jokes that the kids don't understand from Iggy), I had to put my foot down.

"We are going to leave this room today," I demanded. Fang smirked. I'd said this the last 2 days and had yet to act on it. "I mean it. We need to get out. Get some fresh air." He got up and opened the window. He made a gesture like those ladies that stand next to the car on game shows.

"Fresh air," he said. I glared at him.

"You know what I mean." He raised an eyebrow.

"Do I?" He asked.

"We. Need. To. Leave. This. Room. **Today,**" I emphasized.

"What's so great about there? We can much more fun things in here," he argued.

"There are other people to worry about than ourselves." He groaned. I used this argument everyday. I guess I should get a new one considering this one hasn't been working. I walked over to me, sliding his arms around my waist.

"Aren't you getting tired of repeating that? That argument was stale the first day." He tucked my head under his chin.

"If you're so tired of it, you should just give in," I whispered. I could practically feel the smirk he was giving me.

"Don't you know the rules by now? Fang always wins the argument," he teased. I shook my head.

"I refuse to give up." He sighed.

"Do we _have _to?" He whined. I don't know why, but it was just so funny to hear Fang whine. It was so foreign on his lips (and what wonderful lips they are).

"Yes," I said in a motherly tone. He sniffed. I pulled out of his grasp and opened the door. I walked out into the hall, pulling him with me. We went down the stairs with him grumbling all the way. There was a note on the counter in Iggy sloppy handwriting.

_Went down to the beach. If you ever come up for air, feel free to join us._

_kisses (like you haven't done enough of that lately),_

_Iggy_

Little jerk.

--

**Fang POV**

We ended up going down to the beach after reading Iggy's charming little note. Jerk.

Max held my hand until she was within viewing distance of the flock. I sighed internally. I don't see what's so hard about telling them. I'm not really that bad a catch. Am I? No...Right? **(A/N Isn't it cute when Fang second-guesses himself?)**

"Hey, guys," Max greeted them. There was a chorus of acknowledgments. Angel was in the water, trying to convince some fish to come out of the water for our dinner tonight. Nudge was lying in the sun talking to Gazzy who was building a sand-castle. Iggy had his head cocked to the side listening for a disturbance (no, not in the force. He's good, but not that good.). He grinned when he heard us. He looked about ready to crack a joke (bastard) when Angel came running out of the water and grabbed Max in a hug. "Hi, Ang."

"Hi, Max. You haven't really been around the past couple of days. What have you been doing?" she asked, well, angelically. Max turned pink. I liked her blush. It was cute. Wow. I'm one (love/like) sick puppy. When did everything about her become so attractive to me?

"Yeah, Max. You've been hanging out with Fang a lot these past few days," Iggy teased. I shot him a glare. He just laughed. How the blind guy knows he's being glared at, I have no clue. It's like a sixth sense or something.

"Yeah. What have you guys been doing? You've barely left Max's room. Is it a secret? Will you tell us? Then again, that's why it's secret. But there are really no secrets with u-." Angel put a hand on Nudge's mouth. She squinted at us intensely. I started to sing my ABC's backwards in my head so she wouldn't know. She shot me a quick glare before moving on to Max. Max got this panicked look on her face. Come on, Max. Have some self-control. Think not-so-happy thoughts. (Cause when she thinks of me it can only be great, right?) Angel's face lit up. She whispered something to Nudge who got up and jumped up and down, squealing. "That's great! Now it'll be like you guys really _are _the flock's parents!" Max looked ready to die from embarrassment. Gazzy looked confused and Iggy looked mildly upset. (Probably due to the fact that he no longer had any dirt on us)

"Somebody fill me in!" Gazzy pleaded and I sighed. Nudge and Angel both started talking to him, explaining at once. I guess the proverbial cat is out of the metaphorical bag.

**It's not a secret any more. Tell me what you think. Suggestions are always welcome. :)**

**Peace and Love and Kisses to You From Fang (This ending is for Ms.Max.Ride. I know she's a little upset that Max gets all the good stuff),**

**CRC**


End file.
